


Days Eyes

by peoriapeoria



Series: Fitter of the Species [38]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mother's Day, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 Compliant, Tattoos, Trope Triage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: Skye adds some more lines to her story. Pictures are powerful and family complicated.





	Days Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I had to figure out how to connect something humorous to the fraught. This was my answer.
> 
> References [The Journey Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645579) It's very early in should you desire a refresher. [Cleave and Cement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077405) is the story this most directly follows and is how this short subject diverges from Canon.

Skye sat in the chair as the tattooist inked in the background for the circlet above her left elbow. The petals of the flowers were flushed from the fine outlining already completed. As a safety precaution she was wearing the newest iteration of Jemma's gauntlets.

Leaves completed, the artist worked on the eyes of the flowers, yellow florets compounded, then laying in the shading for the petals. They would be her skin color once the tattoo healed.

She affirmed that she understood the care instructions as the tattooist taped down the bandage. She paid up with a significant tip. Skye walked from the shop to the drugstore/giftshop/post office. She picked out some lotion and sunblock, knowing that she had access to plenty of appropriate ointment and soap at SWORD. She found some extremely out of date post cards and digging around those was how she found the greeting cards.

Mother's Day. She'd looked for her parents her whole life and then she found them. Some endings aren't happy. Coulson had stashed Jiaying Somewhere; it was better that Skye didn't know where so she couldn't be used to find her. Immortality had a high price. She looked through the cards, metaphorical scabs were harder not to scratch.

"Mom" was looped in Belle Arts letters across a pink-red heart filling the front, complete with roses and sweetpeas. She looked at the back and quirked her lips. Skye opened the card, surprised by the "I thought you'd like this card better" message. Skye hunted for its envelope. It would be a way of mentioning her tattoo to Clint and by proxy to AC. She took her purchases up to the clerk and checked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Wishing you a good Mother's Day, however that works for you.


End file.
